Bear Republic
The Bear Republic is a large and older nation with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. It's citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Bear Republic work diligently to produce Gems and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. Bear Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Bear Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Bear Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest law breakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for the immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bear Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bear Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography and Climate The Bear Republic is a nation located in Southeastern Sweden. The climate is fair on the majority of days. The longest day, June 21, has 20 hours of daylight, while December 21 has only 4 hours of daylight. In the summer, the average temperatures are 71 degrees Fahrenheit while in the winter, average temperatures are 47 degrees Fahrenheit. The Bear Village is located on a plain in the bottom of a valley. The Yunning River runs through the city, and the rest of the valley. Bearington is located south of The Bear Village, and is also along the Yunning. Burley is located west of The Bear Village and in the Hugarth Mountain. The Bear Village The Bear Village is the capitol city of The Bear Republic. It is home to 700 of the nation's 830 citizens. The demographics include 463 women, 337 men, 41% Caucasian, 28% African, 11% Hispanic, 9% Asian, 6% Filipino, and 5% Penguin. The Bear Village believes heavily in civil rights, and all groups have the same freedoms. Capitol Complex Located on 1 Legislation Avenue, the Bear Republic Capitol building shines. The 8,000 square foot building holds the Senate House, the Judicial Court, and a museum of the Republic's accomplishments. The Bear Republic's government structure is comprised of a senate. The figurehead for The Bear Republic is the Senate Speaker, who is an equal member of the senate, but makes all official statements for the nation. The Judicial Court is made of 5 senators, and hold the highest court in the land. The highest profile case the court has faced is Young vs. The Republic, the famous murder case. Young was sentenced to life in prison. War Memorial Bearington Burley Category:Nations